Le Manuel du Nazgul
by AEWB
Summary: Vous avez toujours voulu savoir comment devenir un vrai Nazgul ? Vous en avez rêvé, Sauron l'a fait !
1. Note de Gandalf le Blanc

**Note de Gandalf le Blanc**

Ce manuscrit fut retrouvé par Meriadoc Brandebouc lors de la défaite du Roi Sorcier en Gondor.

Il fut confié à ma garde, par ce même Hobbit, ce jour du 15 mars 1419 du Troisième Âge (calendrier de la Comté). Je pus en prendre connaissance le 2 Novembre 1419, lendemain de la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau où je pus prendre un peu de repos.

Enfin, je le laissai en Gondor, sous la Garde du Roi Elessar, afin que ce manuscrit puisse témoigner de ces sombres temps que furent le Second Âge et le Tiers Âge qui virent l'avènement et la chute de Sauron.


	2. Partie 1

**Le Manuel Du Nazgul**

Par : Sauron lui-même **Partie 1**

**_Ce que dois penser et faire un Nazgul_**

Tout d'abord, le Nazgul doit toujours suivre les ordres du Mordor. Il doit continuellement chercher mon Anneau et pour cela, il pourra le repérer lorsqu'il sera en activité. (Option  GPS offerte pour neuf Nazgul achetés)

Le Nazgul ne doit pas savoir penser par lui-même. Il ne fera que ce que je lui dirai. Il devra répandre la Terreur sur la Terre du Milieu, et pour cela son ombre –et sa voix- devra inspirer la crainte dans les cœurs. 

Le Nazgul devra être bon cavalier. Mais son cheval (ou autre monture quelconque) devra le guider car le Nazgul devra être aveugle. En effet, il faudra qu'il me rendre des comptes et mon apparence ne doit pas le rendre fou. Il ne faudra donc pas que ma créature soit capable de poursuivre un but autre, comme, par exemple, celui de partir très loin pour ne plus me voir sortir de mon bain.

Le Nazgul devra aussi avoir la faculté de se faire ami des petites créatures, telles que celles de la forêt, des grottes ou d'ailleurs. Elles l'aideront dans ses taches et leur serviront de mines de renseignements, même si ceux-ci doivent être pris sous la torture.

Ah ! J'oubliais de dire que les Nazguls devaient être bons nageurs mais … Oh, c'est pas grave ! Aucun d'eux n'ira s'amuser à se vautrer dans une rivière !


	3. Partie 2

**Partie 2 **

**_Aspect physique du Nazgul_**

L'aspect physique du Nazgul n'a pas tellement d'importance, car sous mes soins, peu importe la créature qu'ils furent à la base, ils finiront tous par avoir la même tête.

_Descriptions Physique :_

Ils seront d'une noire beauté … selon mon goût ! 

1. Le Nazgul sera pale et blanc comme un cadavre frais.

2. La peau et ses lambeaux de peau sont optionnels. 

3. Ils n'auront pas d'yeux, car « au pays des aveugles le borgne est roi ! » 

4. Un Nazgul doit obligatoirement avoir ses dix doigts minimum. On ne sait jamais combien d'anneaux j'aurai besoin de leur fournir.

5. Ils n'auront pas besoin de manger car mes orcs me demandent déjà suffisamment à manger.

6. Je serai le seul à percevoir leur grande beauté car, après tous mes soins, le plein soleil amoindrira malheureusement leur résistant, d'où le fait qu'ils devront porter de grandes capes noires. 

(_note__ de Sauron_ : Pensez à occulter le soleil lors de la conquête de la Terre du Milieu)


	4. Partie 3

**Partie 3 **

**_Casting_**

****

Passons maintenant en revue, les candidats potentiels :

_Valar_: Ce sont les plus puissants !

· AVANTAGES : Ils sont puissants …

· INCONVENIANT : Je peux plus les atteindre, j'ai paumé mon bâton de Mage !

_Istari (ou Magiciens)_: Je les connais bien, mais bon …

· AVANTAGES : AUCUN…

· INCONVENIANT : TOUS !

_Ents _: Ressemblent à des arbres … Je hait la verdure !!

· AVANTAGES : Anciens et puissants

· INCONVENIANTS : J'aime pas les arbres !

_Elfes:_ J'ai déjà asservi quelques membres de ce peuple … Ils font de meilleurs orcs !

· AVANTAGES : Corruptibles sous la torture

· INCONVENIANTS : Se croient supérieurs !!

_Numénoréens_ : Je les ai fait anéantir … (J'aurai peut être pas du …)

· AVANTAGES : Plus facilement corruptibles

· INCONVENIANTS : Ils sont morts …

_Nains _: Petits et aimant l'obscurité … 

· AVANTAGES : Cupides !

· INCONVENIANTS : Méfiants et difficilement influençables…

_Hobbits :_ Petits êtres discrets …

· AVANTAGES : Passent partout et un peu simple d'esprit … (enfin, je crois …)

· INCONVENIANTS : Ne sont qu'une légende ! (Enfin … Je crois !)

_Hommes :_ Grands et orgueilleux !

· AVANTAGES : Orgueilleux, facilement corruptibles et cupides !

· INCONVENIANTS : Aucun !


	5. Conclusion par Sauron

**Conclusion**

**_Annonce Officielle_**

Cherche neufs personnes de la race des Hommes. De préférence roi ou sorciers (les deux sont encore mieux) ! 

Distribution gratuite de neuf anneaux de fabrication artisanale, doté de grands pouvoirs qui permettent d'accroître la puissance.

Contacter Sauron de Mordor 

Numéro de Palantir : 666 – SauronRules

Adresse e-mail : rulethemiddleearth@mordor.com

Adresse : Sauron de Mordor, Barad – dûr, Plateau de Gorgoroth, Mordor

Pour tout autres renseignements, présentez vous à la Porte Noire

Merci d'avance


End file.
